


chaeyoung does a lot of stupid things.

by olr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing Girls, LGBT, Lesbians, Maknae line, Soft kissing, chaetzu, i dont know what more to tag, lgbtqia, twice, yung luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olr/pseuds/olr
Summary: very soft girls do some very soft kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in literally like 20 minutes, its very short but very sweet. also very "stylised" writing if u can say it like that, a lot of ppl probably wont like my writing style lmao.
> 
> i love chaeyu i want 600 times more appreciation for them.
> 
> enjoy.

"lets play a game."  
"i dont play games."  
"you'll like this one."  
"why?"  
"just count to six and wait."

sigh. fidget. eyes close.

"1" this is stupid.  
"2" chaeyoung is so childish.  
"3" whats she even going to do.  
"4" bet its something stupid.  
"5" like tickling or bashing me with a pillow.  
"6" chaeyoung does a lot of stupid things.

lips.

the world bursts apart. suddenly every light tzuyu has ever seen glows alive behind her eyes and every muscle in her body turns into jelly and her head feels lightweight.

chae slowly moves. and tzuyu takes the time to thank god for fine motor skill. its smooth and wet and soft and warm and reminds her of home and holiday and spice and sugar and winter and summer. and tzuyu thinks that this must be the pinnacle of life, this must be what it all was leading up to.

chae tastes like strawberry.

she opens her eyes, looks straight at the eyelids of chaeyoung. sees the long thick lashes. the dusting of faint freckles. and she cant see them but she knows chae's lips are cherry red and plump and soft and smooth and she never imagined kissing would be this nice.

tzuyu doesnt move. wants to but doesnt. she lets it happen, doesnt want her own clumsy mistakes to ruin such a beautiful moment.

should she think its beautiful?

tzuyu doesnt move. but she reaches out very slowly, very softly, doesnt want to disturb the holiness of it all, doesnt take, just puts a soft hand on top of chae's and chae smiles into the kiss, on tzuyus lips. tzuyu feels light radiate inside her.

and then the moment is over, chae pulls away softly and tzuyu stops thinking and is overflood by thoughts at the same time.

silence. blinking. blushing.

"that was my first kiss."  
"was it nice?"  
"yes."  
"the kissing part?"  
"yes, but also...."  
"yes?"  
"that it was with you."


End file.
